


Compassion for Monsters

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't ask me how Zuko got wounded I don't know, Gen, Implied Character Death, Off-screen Character Death, Zuko Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Akira(OC) wanders across a man with a scar. He knows that scar.Or in which a loyal healer from the Fire Nation comes across the wounded Traitor Prince.





	Compassion for Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me! I was doing a little character study on my oc Akira, and decided, hey! Why not make Akira meet my favorite character! And Akira meeting Sokka wouldn't be angsty enough so...
> 
> This is also a little study on the 100 year war.

Akira did not expect to find himself face to face with a passed-out man bleeding out on the side of the road. The man was lucky, really, Akira was an experienced healer, who happened to have his stuff with him. 

Akira took a cloth and went and pressed it up on the man's side, who was smart enough to get under a tree before he passed out. He pressed down on the wound to try to get the blood to clot. Oh what he wouldn't give to be a firebender right now. 

There was blood on Akira's fingers now, and he cursed the wound for being so deep, terrified for the life of the man. He moved the hair out of the wounded man's face out of curiosity, to see if he could recognize it- 

He could. 

Over the man's right side of his face was a terrible burn. It was healed, yes, but it had scared. He recognized that scar. And really, if you couldn't recognize that scar, you must have been living under a rock for the past few months. 

Right in front of Akira was the Traitor Prince, Prince Zuko, himself. He didn't know what to do. 

Zuko, for he did not deserve the title of Prince, would die if he left him here. Akira had promised himself one day he would never ever turn his back on a person who needed his help. But this- this would be treason. 

Not to mention who Zuko was. He was the Traitor Prince. He turned his back on his country, his entire people! He became a traitor in the middle of the war, in the middle of the war with people dying, with his people dying and he doesn't even care! What kind of person does things like that? What kind of person helps the enemy kill his own father? 

Akira was sure now, what he was to do. He had promised to never ever turn his back on a person who might need him. But Zuko was no person, he was a monster. And Akira had no compassion for monsters. 

Akira left and never looked back.


End file.
